1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scaffolding and more particularly to a unique scaffolding construction which is particularly suitable for working on contoured surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art scaffolding arrangements which have been commonly used for working on contoured surfaces, such as the hull of a ship, have often been constructed for each job. The most common types of scaffolding have often utilized cross bracing, which limits workers movement, and have not provided for adjustable outrigger sections. Prior art scaffolding used in shipyards has often been constructed of wood. Wooden scaffolding presents a problem when it is desired to leave the scaffolding in place in an area, such as a dry dock, which can be filled with water.